


Ménage à trois

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Come Eating, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Pet Names, Pet Play, Polygamy, Punishment, Riding Crops, Sexual Teaching, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: “A mentorship of sorts,” Newt smiled.“With fucking,” Mr. Graves added bluntly, watching Credence jerked and nearly fall from the couch, mouth working soundlessly in shock.“Percy,” Newt hissed, turning to glare at the man.“Stop dancing around it then, he had no idea what you’re saying. Not really.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bdsm smutttttttttt. 
> 
> Threesome fic, cause Credence needs love too.

 

Credence was abnormal. 

He was painfully aware of it. Each morning he woke and stumbled through the day, there were numerous reminders. He was the ‘Obscural’ boy, saved by the miracle of Percival Graves’ power and Newt Scamander’s intellect. He was the one raised by a witch hunter, the one with little knowledge of the wizarding world. He was too strong for his own good and too shy to shape himself into something more. 

Credence often felt like he was slowly drowning. 

But at least his obscural was gone, when he slipped into despair it would be only himself he hurt. It was a strange comfort but he held it close nonetheless.   

Modesty was a no-maj and she had gone to live with a wonderful family that Newt and Tina found for her. 

She didn’t remember him or anything that had happened. 

It was better that way. 

 

“Hello,” Newt offered a soft smile as he leaned in Credence's view. He blinked, staring up at the man and then realizing he was just sitting there in the little shop, mind miles away. 

“H-hello,” he jerked out, sitting straight and feeling foolish as Newt smiled easily and settled into the chair beside him. There were four chairs at the round table and Newt chose to sit beside Credence rather than across. He always did things like that, always so close, Credence could reach out and touch him so easily if he wanted too. 

Of course he wanted too, but he never reached. 

Newt Scamander was a brilliant man. He was shy like Credence, a touch awkward even but he wore it like a shield. He took his faults and made them useful while Credence merely fumbled. 

“Tina had mentioned you were having a bit of a hard time?” Newt asked once he had ordered himself a tea from the waitress. He looked to Credence, eyes calm with an endless patience. 

He was such a handsome man. A certain sort of handsome Credence almost wanted to call beautiful. Such thoughts, such wants were allowed now, so much was allowed now, Credence was permitted to look at a man and want him, want to touch him. There were wizards and witches who married the same gender and it was normal. There were no laws against it. Newt himself had married Percival Graves just last year.  

Mr. Graves was a different sort of handsome, a powerful intimidating sort. 

Credence couldn’t imagine being the subject of his attention or affection, he could barely imagine it with Newt. And after such thoughts, he always felt terrible, as if he was sullying Newt with such wicked want. 

A hand touched his own that was on the table and he started, looking up at Newt as the man smiled softly, reminded Credence he was there. He had asked something, a question that Credence had lost. 

“I…” he stumbled to answer, scrambling to recall what Newt had asked. He felt like an utter fool. 

“How is your apartment?” Newt inquired again and Credence hooked onto the question. 

“It’s good, very good. Warm and c-clean.” 

It was empty though, empty in a way that made Credence feel as if every breath he took was echoing into that emptiness. He wondered sometimes if it would consume him one day. 

“And your studies?” 

“G-good, I’m not learning as fast as my tutor would li-like but he does praise my p-power. If I were more dedicated he said I might d-do well.” 

Newt frowned a touch and Credence’s heart sank. He could almost feel the cut of the belt on his hands. He was disappointing this wonderful man. 

“I’m sure you doing very well,” Newt replied, he didn’t meet Credence’s gaze but he rarely did with anyone. Credence of all people could understand it; people’s eyes were overwhelming. “You are the first wizard to survive your obscural and you’ve been raised without knowing anything about magic. That you are learning alone is already a great accomplishment. Don’t let some pushy tutor make you think you’re not amazing.” 

Credence stared at the tablecloth, heart pounding in his chest as a great scalding heat coursed through him at Newt’s praise. The man spoke so sincerely, as if he was certain of his words, as if they had to be true. Credence usually felt a bit like floating each time he visited with Newt. The man left him warm in a way that it would take weeks to fade, the emptiness inside him was always shallow during that time. 

“Perhaps his teaching method isn’t well suited to you, I’ll ask Percy about it.” Newt mused and Credence’s knee banged the table when he jerked, the room of people glancing at them as humiliation burned through him. 

“P-Please don’t! I don’t want Mr. Graves to t-think I’m ungrateful, he’s done so much and I don’t w-want to complain,” Credence stumbled to say, the words too fast in his haste. “Please.”

Newt blinked at him. He reached out again, his warm calloused fingers sliding over the back of Credence’s hand. It flooded him with that warmth. 

“Percival wants only good things for you, if something is not working he’ll want to fix it,” Newt explained gently. “You’re not at fault if something doesn’t work out, it takes time to find the best learning method I think.” 

His tea arrived and Newt sat back to accept it, pouring his milk and a dash of honey. 

“I myself am partial to books but learn best from actual experience. Feeling something in my hands and watching it has always taught me far more than reading about it alone. Everyone is different though. Percival seems to be able to read a book and then easily perform the spell or understand the subject with a clarity I never could.” 

Credence didn’t know what to say so he stared down at his coffee. He’d ordered it earlier and it was lukewarm now, more sugar than anything anyway. 

“I was wondering,” Newt paused and Credence glanced up at him, seeing the man offer a serene smile. “If you would like to spend more time together, Tina thinks you need to go out more but I think, perhaps, you just need a friend?” 

Credence’s heart struggled not to pound out of his chest. 

 

Newt and Mr. Graves would have dinners on the weekend and invite people over. Credence, Tina, and Queenie usually sat at their table a few times a month. So he had been to their home, an apartment in a high building with views of central park and the city, laid out to be gaze upon as one wished. It was Mr. Graves home first and thus decorated with many old and expensive objects from the wizarding world. Heavy wood paneling lined everything and elegant adornments that looked hand carved into the wood, it was both striking and intimidating like the man himself. They were magical of course, illustrations dancing around. The painting of a stunning lake rippling in an unseen breeze. It was enthralling, also like Mr. Graves himself. 

Newt held Credence’s hand to guide him and he was helpless to do anything but follow. They left the main dining room and the sitting room across from it. There was a study, a heavy wood desk and walls of important looking books. After that was a second study, plants growing from the floor to ceiling and little creatures running about as they pleased. Newt paused to check on them and Credence glanced back into the adjourning study, noting how everything was in place, the papers on the desk neatly piled and sorted. Newt’s study looked a bit like an explosion, papers everywhere and various things on every surface, piles of books and notes and large stone, a plate piled with seeds, a jug of water spelled to spill and refill in a loop. In a corner of the room, paperwok was ripped into tiny bits and formed into a very complex looking tunnel system for some beetles. Every inch of their home was magical in its own way and Credence made note of everything, wanting to commit it all to memory.  

“Come along,” Newt cheered, leading Credence the other way now, across the hall. A kitchen was down the one side back towards the main door and formal rooms. Beside it was another sitting room. This one much smaller and much…more. It wasn’t like the other one, with family photos on display and various priceless heirlooms tucked in cabinets. It was more intimate. A large fireplace, stone with logs burning in it rather than a modern heater or a covered stovetop. There were shelves but they were lined with well-used books and personal things; a worn pair of gloves, jars of things half used, untidy plants, writing books and a leather riding crop. Credence felt like he was intruding. There was a single long couch in front of the fire and a large animal bed on the floor. A clean glass tumbler and decanter of some fine alcohol on a table beside the couch, a book with a placeholder.  

It was far too personal for Credence to be standing in. It felt as much as an invasion as if he was in their bedroom. 

Newt took no notice, of course, tugging Credence along to another set of doors that opened to their actual bedroom. He stopped short then, mortified to see such a private place. A huge wood poster bed with dark drapes to keep out the light, a row of expensive looking dressers, a massive armoire, a bathroom with a shaving kit sitting on the ledge. 

This was their home. 

Newt paused, looking at him curiously but Credence was rooted in his spot shyly, unable to move. The man always knew how far Credence could go, he never pushed for more. With a soft squeeze, he let go of Credence’s hand and continues his search. That was why they were walking through all the rooms Credence recalled, Newt was looking for something he wanted Credence to see.  

He stared at the hardwood floor and the lush thick rugs laid over it, exotic patterns Credence had never seen before, something so unique he doubted he could ever dream where it was from. The Persian rugs in the fancy shops on the main street were as far as he knew. Newt had traveled the entire world, had seen more than Credence could even really comprehend. 

“Finally,” Newt huffed in triumph, holding up a plain leather book. 

A door creaked as it opened. Credence felt his heart jump into his throat when Mr. Graves walked into the bedroom. There were three doors along the one wall. One from the private sitting room, one from the main hall and one from Newt’s study. All of them spaced out on the wall, the bedroom truly massive. Credence stood in the doorway of the private sitting room while Mr. Graves entered from the middle door down the hallway. 

Frozen with mortification he watched Newt grin at the other man. 

“Percy, you’re just in time,” he greeted, pushing up off his knees. He had been kneeling alongside the bed, pulling things from the bottom drawer of the nightstand. 

“Am I?” The older reserved man replied, a brow raised as he swept his gaze of Newt and then took note of Credence. When his gaze fell on him, it was hard not to shrink away. 

“Have you talked yet?” The commanding man asked and Newt shook his head. 

 

For the last month, Newt had been coming around and visiting Credence. Since that day in the cafe, they would meet three or four times a week. The man never seemed bothered to be around Credence so much, he seemed to genuinely like it. They would go places together, explore the city. For once Credence knew something, he knew the streets and landmarks, even some of the stories about them. Newt was always eager to hear them and he left Credence feeling as if he wasn’t a fool, like he actually knew something worth knowing. 

Other days they would tuck up into his little bare apartment and Newt would explain magic to him. For hours and hours he would explain theories. Credence was ashamed that he liked it best when Newt would look over his tutoring books. He would frown and re-read passages, calling them nonsense or convoluted, the words would confuse Newt and Credence felt something in the pit of him twist joyfully. Newt was raised a wizard and the books perplexed him. It stood to reason that maybe Credence wasn’t dumb for not being able to understand them. 

Finally, Credence’s favorite by far, was the nights that Newt would settle in his apartment with him in the evening, never minding the bareness of it or the sparse furniture. He’d make tea without magic, heating the kettle on the little stove heater in the corner and adding his own special blends. They were working through tasting the various flavors collected from all over the world over many years. Credence would sit against his bed and listen to Newt explain each ingredient, where it came from and what the country was like, the heat or cold of it, the thick jungles or vast deserts, the people and their languages, the endless cultures and their differences. Newt would talk softly, like a mother whispering a bedtime tale to her children, at least how Credence had always dreamed it would be like. He would build such great wonderful worlds and talk about Credence coming with him to see them one day. 

It felt like too much to hope for, but Credence’s heart would slow and the rush of everything faded. The room was quiet and warm, safe in a way nothing else was. He would breathe the scent of the tea, taste the warm flavor and close his eyes and try to imagine the places Newt described. His voice soft and warm; talking so gently without scorn or annoyance, talking to Credence like he was something worth a tender tone. 

It was one of the greatest things Credence had ever experienced. 

 

Today though, Newt had taken his hand lightly and asked Credence to come with him, that he wanted to talk and had something for him. Talks had always left Credence on edge, when someone wanted to ‘talk’ it never meant anything good. But Newt’s calloused thumb swept over his wrist and Credence was unable to do anything but nod, staring at the ground as his pulse pounded. 

It scared him a bit, that he might do anything just because Newt asked him too. He was hopelessly devoted to him so quickly, it felt a bit like Grindelwald. That scared him but Credence was also sure Newt would never mean to hurt him, never use him. 

Newt was good. 

Credence was safe to love the man quietly, to admire him. 

They had toured the house looking for this book and now they were in the private sitting room with Mr. Graves. Newt was making a warm tea for himself and Credence while Mr. Graves sipped alcohol from the fine decanter on the table beside the couch. He had offered Credence some but he quickly refused, too scared he might break a cup or drop it and spill the precious liquid. Newt seemed to tease as he made them tea, smirking at Mr. Graves who looked back, expression blank but his mouth ticked up in a bit of a smile. 

“Credence merely has good taste,” Newt finally said, pouring them both a cup. 

Credence wanted to sink into the lush couch in both pleasure and embarrassment. He and Newt sat together on it while Mr. Graves had waved a hand and a large chair had appeared beside the couch. He made the magic seem so effortless, his control utter. 

Credence didn’t want the man to think he was ungrateful by not taking the liquor, but he seemed more focused on Newt than Credence. 

A soft hand on his wrist made him blink and he realized he had missed something, both men looking at him. 

“W-what?” 

Newt didn’t look bothered and Mr. Graves tilted his head, looking at Credence with an intent and assessing stare, making him struggle not to tremble under the look. 

“Percy and I have talked about this at length, for a few weeks now,” Newt explained, his hand still on Credence’s wrist reassuringly. 

“You are of course free to decline our offer, nothing will change, no one will be insulted or anything like that.”

Credence blinked, staring at the handsomely pretty man as he explained that he and his powerful husband wanted Credence. Wanted him to participate in some sort of private intimacy. A sort of limited servitude, Newt liked willingly obeying all Mr. Graves commanded of him. The powerful man liked commanding Newt, it was a game of sorts they explained. They had hoped to teach Credence about it, Newt was certain it would do him good. 

“A mentorship of sorts,” Newt smiled. 

“With fucking,” Mr. Graves added bluntly, watching Credence jerked and nearly fall from the couch, mouth working in shock. 

“Percy,” Newt hissed, turning to glare at the man. 

“Stop dancing around it then, he had no idea what you’re saying. Not really.”

Newt frowned but then huffed a bit, reaching out to rest a hand on Credence’s own again, looking at him and offering a reassuring smile. 

“You explain it then,” he requested of the other man and Mr. Graves sipped his drink before setting it aside and focusing in on Credence again, his poor heart pounding fast under the powerful wizard’s gaze. 

It wasn’t even about the dark wizard who pretended to be him. While that man had overwhelmed Credence as well, this was a different sort. Everyone had expected him to be confused by the idea of one man looking like another. But it was obvious to Credence, the way Mr. Graves walked and spoke, his every gesture, vastly different from the dark wizard that had tricked and used him. 

Credence was pinned by him, an authoritative man who clearly had expectations. Newt was at ease and gentle, ever giving. Mr. Graves was someone used to being obeyed, to having his orders followed. Credence was overwhelmed with how desperately he wanted to do so. With how hard he sought to please the man without knowing why. But then Mr. Graves had paid for Credence’s apartment, accepting when Credence had asked from something plain, something he was used to rather than anything too much. He paid for Credence’s tutors, for his clothing and food. He gave Credence his new life willingly and asked only that Credence not waste it; that he study hard and do well. That was why learning was so important, beyond his own dreams, he needed desperately to satisfy the man.   

He spoke clear and calm now, watching Credence as he outlined what he and Newt wanted. They had decided a third person was wanted and Newt had proposed Credence. Mr. Graves was willing to allow him to try and see if the position suited him. Credence was to research the subject and see if it was in his interests. In a week’s time, Credence would have his answer for them and he was expected to be utterly honest. Mr. Graves made it clear that no matter what, Credence’s home and his schooling would always be paid for, that a trust had been set for him. Credence didn’t even know what that meant. 

 

They had dinner before he left, a warm meal of fine meat and potatoes with a rich gravy, buns of bread so fresh they were still steaming when opened and fresh carrots and peas steamed to the perfect point. 

Credence had not understood good food until he was invited to their table. Newt ate quickly, talking or reading usually, focused on something else, the food secondary. Mr. Graves seemed to take in the meal, focusing on eating, sampling everything and savoring the flavors. Nothing seemed wasted by him and Credence understood that, each meal he shared with them was a new experience, his tongue wanting to trembling with flavors and tastes he had never even knew existed. 

After the meal they showed him to the door, Newt offering him a coaxing hug and promise to meet him the day after for another magical lesson and tea tasting. Mr. Graves watched them both, his gaze still a sort of appraisal of Credence, undecided. 

It frightened him how badly he wanted to do good.

 

He arrived home to his plain apartment, small, a single room, kitchen on one end and bed on the other, a shared bathroom down the hall. He pulled his blanket, a thick warm thing Newt had brought him, woven with colorful patterns, from India, Newt had told him. He curled inside it, smelling a melody of warm things, catching a whiff of Newt from time to time. Credence shivered, feeling himself stir, but he ignored it, unwilling to slander the gift with perversion. 

The little book spoke plainly. 

It talked about such things as domination, a powerful commanding force, and submission, a giving obedient servant. Credence read it by the light of his heating stove, firelight flickering as the book talked about willing people taking on the roles. An endless variety of how to do so and many ways they worked together or apart. So long as they communicated clearly, speaking what they desired and what they could give and could not. 

There was a page about a master and pet, a commanding but responsible owner and his faithful creature, settled at his feet like a dog would. Credence stared at the faded red ink underlining it; someone had made sure to bring attention to it at some point. To the idea of one man sitting in his chair reading for the evening and another on the floor like an animal, a collar around his neck. 

Credence dropped the book, shaking at the realization. The private sitting room with only one cup, the large cushion on the floor for a pet. He closed his eyes but unbidden images came, Newt settled on the floor like an animal, wearing a thick leather collar. Mr. Graves reading the book from the table, sipping his drink. 

He could feel himself in his trousers, full and throbbing. He blinked away tears and fumbled for the book, re-reading the page until he could recall each word without the page in front of him. 

The book talked about sex, about masters and servants inside the bedroom. People who enjoyed it, who liked their partners, their husbands or wives obeying their every command. Sexual commands, to do things, to offer their bodies, to do as they were told without protest. 

Credence squeezed his eyes closed, trying to banish the images. 

He recalled years ago, the alleyway with the covered ledge that blocked the rain. The trash on the ground and the water pooling in the uneven spaces of the worn stones. It was night and he was late returning home, hiding from the freezing chill of the rain. A man was down the alley, under another ledge, a woman on her knees before him, opening his pants, pulling his member out and placing it in her mouth. 

Credence whimpered as the memory twisted, the rain fading and the dark receding, a warm fireplace and the yellow light it cast. The plush rug and lush couch. Newt on his knees before Mr. Graves with a collar around his neck, as he sucked the man’s cock. 

Credence tipped his head back, banging it on the wall. Covering his mouth he muffled his sobs as he shoved a fumbling hand against his throbbing member and squeezed it, pushing it harder until he felt the wet spill, his body shuddering as he sinned. 

 

“Oh dear,” Newt breathed when he met Credence the day after, Credence staring at the floor as he opened the door of his apartment. His shoulders trembled as he dug his nails into his palms, the skin long red and torn. 

“Oh Credence,” Newt coaxed, stepping into the apartment and easing the door closed. He cupped Credence’s face in his warm work-rough hands, tilting his head up so he could wipe a tear as it ran down his cheek. 

“I lied,” Credence confessed, Newt pulled the words from him without trying, always able to do so. “I told my tutor I was ill yesterday and today. I lied. So I could read it over and over.”

 

Newt took him back to his home. 

He made Credence take a bath, pouring steaming water in a large tub and helping him step into it. He rubbed a soap that was soft and creamy, a sort of sweet spicy scent, on Credence’s skin and it healed his hurts. Newt worked calmly, helping him clean himself until he didn’t feel so filthy. Until the hot water melted his bones and left him feeling loose and at ease after days of being tense.  

Together, they settled in Newt’s study on a coach covered with ink stains and papers, bits of creature feed in the cushions. The sunlight poured through the windows, warming his very bones as Newt read bits about his book aloud. They sipped tea and ate scones with fresh butter. Bits of roast from Newt and Mr. Graves previous dinner rolled up into hand-eaten bites. 

Newt coaxed Credence to rest his head on his thigh, a pillow between them as he laid on the couch and Newt sat and read softly. His hand idly stroking down Credence’s back in a soothing motion as smaller magical creatures tucked against his legs and stomach. Their warmth spilling into him as the sunlight slipped into shadow and Credence slept. 

 

“…Upset I’m afraid,” Newt spoke softly as Credence slowly woke. “I fear it was too much too soon, perhaps we should forget the whole thing. He needs friends more than anything.”

“You seemed to think he would do well with an outlet, a way to explore himself under guidance.” Mr. Graves voice was like thunder, a soft rumble that tingled down Credence’s spine. 

“I still do, I honestly believe Credence would do very well with a master, someone willing to both control and protect him, within reason of course.” 

Mr. Graves hummed thoughtfully and Credence felt Newt’s long elegant fingers run through his too long hair tenderly. “But I don’t want to overwhelm the poor boy,” Newt sighed.  

“Are you alright Credence?” He asked and Credence dared to open his eyes. The man was smiling down at him, not looking the least bit bothered he had eavesdropped. Mr. Graves stood behind the couch, peering down at him with a calm gaze, still seeking something in Credence. 

“I-I’m ok,” he finally answered and sat up slowly, little creatures hopping off him as the blanket put over him slid down.  

“We’ll have dinner shortly,” Mr. Graves announced. “Think about what you want. If this offer overwhelms you then it can wait, there is no rush or time limit on it. If you are not sure, if some part of you is uncertain, we will wait. Think about this and give us your answer when you’re ready.” 

He watched Credence for a long moment before reaching out, running his hand through Credence’s hair and tipping his head back, making him look up at him. 

“The only way you will disappoint us is if you lie.” 

The firm hand slid away and Credence trembled as the man turned and left the study. Newt bumped their shoulders, smiling at Credence in a conspiring and teasing way. 

“He’s terribly good at that isn’t he?“

Credence could only nod weakly, swallowing nervously as Newt took his hand a squeezed it. “He’s right of course, this is all up to you and it can wait, days, months, years even.” 

Again Credence nodded, utterly certain that he could not wait a day, much less something as terrible as years. 

 

Dinner was not rushed. Newt talked about a new breakdown of Swooping Evil venom and his attempts so far to create a sleeping potion for good dreams. Mr. Graves discussed a new auror who had yet to prove himself, too nervous yet to settle properly. They ate the meal as they had before, Newt half paying attention while Mr. Graves and Credence enjoyed each bite. 

Once the food was done Newt led them back to his study, the looming reading chair already there beside the couch. Creatures fluttered around, some landing on Mr. Graves, who didn’t seem to mind them as he settled in his chair. 

It was turned to the side while the couch faced out the windows still. Central park at their feet, lush and green even in the evening. 

Newt smiled encouragingly, leading Credence to sit in the middle of the couch while Newt sat on the spot closer to Mr. Graves, not boxing him in. 

“Do you need time or do you know your answer?” Mr. Graves asked directly. 

“I k-know,” Credence replied in a whisper, head tucked to his chest. Newt’s hand resting on his knee, encouraging him. 

“Would you like to learn with us?” Newt asked softly, tone gentle.  

Credence nodded his head. Newt made an immediate happy sound, leaning in to hug Credence from the side. His lean warm body pressing up against him snugly. 

“It is important to never lie,” Mr. Graves announced, sitting up from his chair. “I expect you to always uphold this one thing for us.” 

Newt sat up as well, a more energetic motion as he grinned at Credence and went to throw open the doors leading to the private sitting room. 

Credence nodded and watched the Mr. Graves’ warm hand reach out and tip his chin until he was looking up him. 

“Promise.”

“I-I promise,” Credence swore. 

Mr. Graves graced him with a smile, an easy sort of smirk that made Credence shiver. His fingers slid along Credence’s jaw and cupped the side of his face. The imposter had touched him in a similar way but the way Mr. Graves was looking at him was completely different. His gaze had a kindness to it that the other had lacked; there was nothing cold in his features.

“I believe we will achieve great things between us all,” he contemplated, looked down at him with a pleased air. Credence throbbed in his trousers. 

“Come along,”

Newt had vanished and Credence hesitated to follow, making the other man pause and look back at him. Credence bit his lip, humiliated with the erection in his pants. 

A low chuckle made him jerk and stare up at Mr. Graves, his eyes dark but amused. 

“Best to get used to being aroused during this Credence, it's half the point of it all. Now come along.” 

Credence swallowed his shame and followed. They moved into the private sitting room. 

“It’s warmer here, it’s important to think about these things. The rugs are as thick as they are for a Newt’s comfort as well.”

Credence sat on the couch when directed, his heart pounding when Mr. Graves took a seat beside him rather than conjuring his chair. They were almost close enough to touch. 

“For now you will observe and learn, if you have questions ask them,” the man instructed and Credence nodded his head.   

Newt appeared at the doorway from the bedroom, his vest and tie gone, his shirt un-tucked and feet bare as he padded on the wood floor to the carpet. Credence was almost distracted by his toes, pale things on a long slender foot, a scar on the right one, all the way down the top. But then the gleam of a metal buckle on a collar caught his eye and Credence felt his breath drop away as Newt came into the room with a leather collar in his hand. 

Swallowing weakly he watched Newt wink at him and then slide down to his knees in front of Mr. Graves. He held the collar out like an offering and Credence watched the other man take it from him, the leather sliding over Newt’s palms. His shirt was opened around the neck, skin on display as he sat back, smiling softly. 

“Strip,” Mr. Graves commanded and Credence muffled a whimper as Newt pulled his suspenders down, one at a time. He glanced at Credence, offering a shy look as he undid his shirt button by button. 

His skin was pale and beautiful, dotted with soft freckles all down his chest and shoulders. Credence took in everything, staring at the shape of his shoulders and the line of his trim waist. He greedily devoured every scar as well. Suddenly his own body didn’t seem so terrible. Newt was covered in scars like he was but his beauty shined through. If anything the marks only made him more gorgeous, outlining his strength. 

“Stunning isn’t he?” Mr. Graves asked and Credence managed a weak nod. Newt’s face flushed red as he looked down meekly. 

He undid his trousers and Credence’s hands clutched at the couch as the man sat up on his knees and slid them down and off. He wore nothing under them. 

Credence had never seen another man bare before and he averted his gaze automatically. Newt made a little sound and Credence looked back despite his shame, drinking in the patch of pubic hair and the cock nestle there, half hard already. 

Credence felt his face burn and he stared at his knees, willing his heart to calm. 

“Leave him be you needy thing,” Mr. Graves said and for a moment Credence feared he was being scolded. But then the man was holding Newt by the chin, making him look back at him. “This won’t be rushed. He knows he can look and when he is ready he will look.”

Credence couldn’t help but do so once he knew he had permission. Watching the leather slide around Newt’s pale throat, the clink of the buckle so loud as Mr. Graves did it up.  

“We have played this for many years and we know all the rules. It will take time for you to learn them Credence. Newt rather likes being a pet, usually a troublesome one at that.” 

Newt smiled with a mischievous light but he leaned forward and rubbed his cheek on Mr. Graves’ knee affectionately. “Of course my pet has me wrapped around his finger, he gets away with far too much.” 

Eyes flicking to Mr. Graves face, Credence could see the genuine affection there as he stroked Newt’s hair.

“Go lie down,” he commanded and Newt made a sound, a whine like an animal but he went over to the bed, crawling down on all fours. 

“Pets come with responsibilities of course,” Mr. Graves said calmly, getting up and following Newt. He took a knee and then lifted a hand to call something, a soft click and rustle in the bedroom before the objects came to hand. 

Credence sat perfectly still on the couch as a strange toy tail came to Mr. Graves waiting hand. There was a shiny black end, long with a flared bulbous tip. The second object he called was a slender vial of a clear liquid. 

“Newt is a needy pet, it’s best to prepare him long before.” He explained, tone lecturing as he popped the cork of the vial and poured the liquid down his own fingers. 

Swallowing, Credence watched captivated as the man rubbed the substance between two fingers. 

Newt's whimper made him suck in a shaky breath. 

He watched Mr. Graves touch him. 

Touch him… there. 

He pressed slick fingers against Newts bare backside and then pushed them…in. 

Such a filthy thing, such a twisted terrible sin. 

Credence could hear Mary Lou snarling the words but they were far away. Her words were always far in this home, in their home. 

He stared, his cock trapped in his trousers and pulsing hotly. More hungry than it ever had before. 

Newt made a soft sound, his back dipping down so his backside raised higher, pressing into Mr. Graves’ fingers. 

“Preparation is very important. You must always slick and stretch a man before taking them, work them open or you will hurt them. A proper cleaning spell should be used beforehand as well.” 

Feeling dazed, Credence nodded his head weakly. 

His mouth hung open a touch, lips parted and he leaned forward without thinking when Mr. Graves raised the tail up. 

The black shiny part pressed and entered Newt, it entered him. Credence had not known things could enter that part of someone’s body. 

This was homosexual sex, a twisted sin to people without magic, but perfectly normal to those with it. Credence watched as the liquid made the black part shine even more, a tiny wet sound came as the tail slid up into Newt. 

When Mr. Graves sat back and got up, Newt shivered and then he shook his backside. The tail waved from side to side, not falling out. 

Credence could feel a bead of sweat trickle down his brow. 

Mr. Graves took his spot beside Credence, almost touching thighs as he opened his book and began to read it. 

Newt crawled on the floor, prowling around aimlessly and pausing to wag his tail back and forth. 

“Pet,” Mr. Graves growled warningly and Newt ducked his head, smiling and winking at Credence. 

“Showing off to you, hoping to coax you in.”

“M-me?” 

“Of course. This pet had been eager for you boy, hoping desperately to have you join us. He’s needy as I said. Hoping to have a second man to fuck him.”

Credence felt his face burn and his poor erection was aching. “F-fuck?” He managed to whisper, eyes wide. 

Mr. Graves studied him for a moment and then he closed his book. 

“Tell me everything you know about sex,” he instructed and Credence stared at his knees, his hands clutching them painfully tight. 

“I don’t know anything.”

“Surely you’ve heard or seen something.”

“I…I saw a woman put a man’s…his c-cock in her mouth once. I know a man and woman lay together to create a child. I know f…fucking means to do so.” 

Newt’s face came into Credence’s vision, surprising him. The nude man rubbed his cheek on Credence’s knee gently, like a dog would. 

“Might as well pet him,” Mr. Graves instructed so Credence obeyed, fingers shaking terribly as he touched Newt’s soft silky hair. It felt soothing to do so.   

“I was led to believe you have a preference towards men?” He asked Credence and he nodded his head.  

“When…When I saw that woman and man, I was, that is…I wanted to be her, not him,” he confessed in a rush squeezing his eyes shut in shame. 

“Have you ever thought of having a man inside you or taking a man yourself?” 

“I never knew you could,” Credence admitted. 

“You’ve no real education on these matters, perhaps we should hold off on these games until you can learn the basics.” As he spoke, Mr. Graves looked at Newt and the other man huffed but nodded his head a touch. 

“I would rather learn now, like this. I can’t…I can’t stop thinking about this. Please.”

“A late bloomer of sorts,” Mr. Graves mused his tone not unkind though. Credence could feel his gaze on him and then the commanding man snapped his fingers and pointed at his lap. 

Newt scrambled up, settling his body on Mr. Graves thighs, his own legs spread wide so he could sit on the body under him. The other man made him turn, twisting Newt so he faced away, his back to Mr. Graves’ chest. His knees were between Newt’s thighs and when he spread them Newt had to spread his legs as well. 

“Sit up, closer now,” he instructed Credence who fumbled to obey, edging in. 

“A man has many places that feel good,” Mr. Graves tutored. He ran his thumb over Newt’s lower lip, describing the act of oral sex. He trailed his hand down and pulled on Newt’s pink nipples, making them go hard. When he pinched them roughly Newt made a soft breathy sound, but not like it hurt. 

“Touch them,” he commanded and Credence’s hand shook badly as he did so, fingers ghosting over Newt’s pink puckered nipple. The man pressed into the touch, smiling sweetly at Credence. “Good, now touch your own, press on them through your shirt.” 

Credence sucked in uneven breaths as he did so, feeling a tingle begin in his chest. 

“The cock is the obvious sexual center,” Mr. Graves spoke on, talking about the sensitivity of the tip and the vein beneath. He used Newt like a doll, holding his cock and moving it as he pleased, he pulled on Newt’s ball sack until he sobbed. 

“Open your pants boy, take yourself in hand.”

Credence wasn’t sure he could. But Newt looked over at him, so reassuring that he obeyed. He wanted to do well, wanted Mr. Graves to be pleased. 

As he undid his pants, Mr. Graves hooked his forearm under Newt’s one thigh, pulling him and tipping Newt back against his chest. He made Newt lift his other leg up, resting his foot on Mr. Graves’ knee. The position made his backside tip up and the tail slid down the couch, still inside him. 

Credence could see it now, the red rim of his body… his anus in plain view. 

Credence shivered. 

“This is a sensitive place for some men. They might like to feel something inside them or they might like to put their cock inside another man here. That is how two men would fuck.” 

Credence’s eyes went wide and Newt chuckled softly. Mr. Graves eased the tail out, the shiny slick thing coming free as the tiny hole opened so wide to let it. Credence’s poor cock was throbbing in his lap, ready to spill and sin. 

“This pet is needy and liked to be filled often,” came the calm explanation as Newt sat up and Mr. Graves’ bare cock came into view. Credence hadn’t even heard him taking himself out. But now he held his cock pointed up and steady so Newt could sit back on it. 

Credence couldn’t look away, he could barely breathe as his heart pounded and he watched it. He watched the tip of Mr. Graves’ cock push up into Newt, using him like a woman. Pushing himself up into his anus, the little hole going so wide to let him in. 

Newt whimpered but his own cock was erect and he seemed to like it, shivering.  

“Most men like fucking, being the ones doing the fucking. There are some that also like being fucked a great deal. This pet is one of them, always so eager to be ridden.” 

Newt shifted, legs coming down to rest alongside Mr. Graves spread ones. He put his hands on either of Mr. Graves’ knees and he sat up and then slid back. His face was red but the way he bit his lower lip and his eyes almost shut, it spoke of pleasure. Credence could tell Newt truly did like the feeling. He wondered what it was like, if it hurt or if it was good like the act of sinning. 

“Take yourself in hand now,” Mr. Graves told him, making Credence start and stop staring at Newt. He fumbled to take hold of own cock. Hands holding the achingly hard erection loosely against his palm.  

“Like this,” came the order. Mr. Graves wrapped a hand around Newt’s cock. His long fingers curling around the length all the way so his fingers touched his palm. 

Credence had never done such a thing. He had always pressed a hand against it, shoving it against his own body, hoping the hurt would make it go away. Instead, it made him sin. 

He mimicked the hold and watched the hand move, sliding up and then down in one long motion. 

When he did it on himself he hissed out, feeling his entire body react, his cock throbbed and spilled, sinning as his hips jerked into the feeling, refusing to listen. His face burned in mortification, he had sinned right in front of them, spilled his seed greedily. Utterly humiliated he felt a tear track down his face. 

A hand on his chin made him jerk back. Mr. Graves tipped his head until he was looking at them. Newt was leaning back against the other man, still seated down on Mr. Graves cock. The firelight made his skin golden and he smiled so kindly, like everything was alright. Mr. Graves didn’t look mad either his fingers stroking Credence’s chin lightly. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked simply and Credence struggled to answer, to explain. 

“I’ve… I’ve sinned. I’ve spilled my s-seed greedily. I must never. You must never, it’s meant to create children, not to be g-greedy.”

Newt leaned over suddenly, cupping his face and pressing his cheek to Credence’s own. He hugged him, his naked body pressing against Credence’s own. He was trembling he realized, his hands shaking badly as Newt crooned at him. 

Mr. Graves took Newt’s collar off him, stripping it away and settling it on the table. “I think Newt should explain this, he’ll do a better job than me.”

“There is nothing wrong with touching yourself Credence,” Newt breathed. He moved and settled on Credence lap and his calloused hand curled around Credence’s cock making him jerk and sob. The warm skin moved over him, the same way Mr. Graves had shown him, stroking him as he grew hard again. 

“It’s perfectly natural, it’s actually necessary as well. It’s bad for your body not to masturbate, to touch yourself until you come. No wonder you could only think of sex this week. You needed to find release.” 

Credence was shaking, his eyes locked on Newt’s hand on him, the rhythmic motions hypnotizing as pleasure spiked through him over and over. He gasped out, trying to suck in air as Newt kept making everything burn too bright. It felt too good, his mind unable to hide from the pleasure. 

“Good boy, such a sweet good boy, you need to let go, we’ll have to make sure you do this every day, learn your own body and how to make it feel good,” Newt coaxed, voice reassuring as his one hand still cupped Credence’s face, his thumb moving back and forth lightly. 

“Can you spill for me, darling?” 

Credence couldn’t stop, he couldn’t have if his very life depended on it. His hips jerked up, pushing into Newt's hand and the feeling rose up, drowning him but in the best way he had ever felt before. 

“That’s my boy,” Newt crooned with a smile and Credence couldn’t stop it, couldn’t swallow it down. 

“…Mama,” he sobbed out, not thinking of the horrible woman who raised him, but of his dreams. Of a kind caring woman who loved him, who came looking for him and took him away from his life. Newt wasn’t a woman but he had done that, he did all the things Credence dreamed a mother would, talking softly to him, touching him, holding his hand, making him feel safe and wanted. 

Newt wasn’t his mama but when Credence had sinned before, thinking of Newt, in his mind, deep down, he called him that name, thought of him in that role. Twisted it with perversion. 

Newt blinked at him, looking surprised and then smiling beautifully, his eyes warm and delighted. “Do you want me to be your mama, my good boy?” 

Credence spilled, mouth hanging open as tears fell. He spilled all over Newt’s hand.  

“That’s it,” the man coaxed, still stroking Credence, working his hand over the tip and watching the last few beads of seed spill. “There’s a good boy.” 

Credence felt the pleasure rush away and the shame filled him. It poured into him like freezing water, humiliating him as he turned his face away from Newt and sobbed. 

“Credence,” Newt’s warm hands cupped his face but he pulled away, unworthy of them. 

A large firm hand on his neck made him freeze. Mr. Graves was looking at him, eyes dark but calm. “Come here,” he commanded and pulled Credence, making him come closer, pressing up against the powerful man. Newt pressed against his other side, curling up and resting his chin on Credence’s shoulder. He was curled between them, shaking as they protected him.

“That woman,” the words came with anger, spat out, labeling Mary Lou as someone bad, wrong, terrible. “She had no place raising children, forcing her twisted hatred on you, hurting you, brutalizing your body and shaming you.”

“It’s going to be ok now, you’re not alone anymore.” Newt breathed against his shoulder, voice soft and sure, a promise. 

For the first time in years, Credence felt a tiny part of him think that it might be true. 

They put Credence in their own bed with them. A massive thing with soft thick sheets and a great down filled blanket with fluffy pillows, he sank so deep into the bed it startled him. Newt curled up with him, pressed close while Mr. Graves laid on the other side, a reassuring weight and warmth.

Credence fell asleep quickly, letting the darkness swallow him. He felt exhausted when all had done was cry like a child. 

 

“-Be careful. This is far more than you or I had expected.” 

“I know,” Newt replied, both of them talking very softly. Credence’s face was tucked under Newt’s chin, the man holding him snugly and idly rubbing his back. Credence realized he was clinging, his lanky arms wrapped around Newt’s body.  

“We’ll have to more forward carefully, see what’s best for him. I knew she was a monster but this is far deeper than I had predicted.” 

“It would be best to find a mind healer, to help him. This bedroom play can wait until he feels comfortable.”

“Of course, but it’s important to make him understand that it's ok as well. We’ve shown him a new world and now we’re going to take it away?” 

Credence’s grip tightened before he could stop himself, holding onto Newt. 

“I think we should work on educating him, teach him about sex and eventually ease him into more once he actually understands what’s happening. But above all, I think we should let him choose for himself.”  

Credence felt a hand, larger than Newt’s, stroke down his back gently. 

“If you think that’s best. I’ve little experience in this sort of thing. I only want what’s best for this boy.” 

A great warmth burned inside Credence, that Mr. Graves wanted good things for him, that he thought Credence was worthy. They talked about him as if he was precious and worth taking care of. 

“What do you think Credence? Sweetheart?” Newt directed at him and he couldn’t make himself leave the comfort of Newt’s neck, hiding there. 

“I want to be with y-you, I want to be with you both.” 

Newt pressed a kiss to his brow gently.

“Then you shall.”  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Newt supposed he took things a little far; Percival often scolded him for not knowing quite when to stop.

With his creatures, it was obvious. Once they were healed up they would either want to leave and return to the wild, or they would prefer to remain with him. Newt never tried to make such a choice for them.

So how could he force one on Credence?

“P-please,” the young man whimpered, trembling so adorably.

They had been working in Newt’s study, he was helping to teach him a proper education on magical creatures. After they had taken the boy under wing, Percy had changed out his tutor and Credence had bloomed, learning magic with far more ease and very slowly gaining a bit of confidence in it. Now, a mere year later he was catching up steadily, making leaps and bounds. He would always be a bit different but what little he learned he clearly adored.

The thought made him smile and Newt pressed a kiss to Credence’s shoulder, so proud of his boy.

Credence whimpered, his one hand loosely on Newt’s wrist and his other gripping the couch cushion tightly. They were settled together, Newt pressed to Credence’s side as he lovingly stroked the young man’s cock.

“You really must do this every day,” he reminded Credence lightly. “It’s important for you to release and for you to learn your own body.”

Credence sobbed, turned his face to hide in Newt’s shoulder, still holding his wrist gently.

“Mummy shouldn’t be doing this for you,” he whispered and the other man trembled. “Papa will be mad if he finds out, your going to get me a spanking.”

He twisted his hand, pressed his palm in and dug his fingers a bit, all four lined up and against the thick vein along the underside of Credence’s cock.

The young man muffled a whimpering cry as he came, thick white spurts over Newt’s hand. He smiled indulgently as he worked his hand, squeezing and milking every last drop he could get.

“This is why papa says I spoil you,” he teased, watching the poor man flush so red. Eyes half-lidded as he watched Newt lifted his hand, careful not to spill the sticky semen.

Credence made a tiny sound deep in his chest, face burning so adorably red as Newt lazily dragged his tongue through the come on his skin. Credence had never been able to fully let go of all of his previous teachings, conditioned to feel terrible when he ‘wasted’ his seed. So Newt stopped wasting it. He had never minded the taste of semen and the way Credence stared at him as he lapped it up was well worth it. Poor thing might be hard all over again by the time he was done.

Newt chased a single line down his wrist, tongue scooping it up.  

Gently, he cupped Credence’s face and tipped his head up. He trembled but obeyed, lips parting already as Newt kissed him. In no rush, he sank his tongue in the boy’s mouth and flicked it against Credence’s own fumbling one. He let the thick semen on his tongue run into Credence mouth, teasing and tasting. When he pulled back a thick bead of come and saliva sat on Credence’s lip and Newt just had to lick it off.

He sat back and offered a bright smile. “Shall we return to studying the Nundu?”

Newt felt a touch bad, with how dazed Credence looked at him.

“Come on now, papa will be home soon so we need to finish up.”

 

Mothering came easily to Newt. While he reserved himself with others, feeling too awkward, something in Credence called out to him, similar to his creatures. There was no falsehood in the young man, too innocent to even try such a thing. It made his nervousness fade in the face of the young man’s need. So he guided Credence, always close by and willing to help, constantly touching him, chaste little nudges and hugs. It did nothing to discourage him that Credence clearly liked it immensely, trailing after Newt and looking for attention. Of all things, he only wanted to be touched, held and snuggled. Newt could do nothing less but hold him tight when he came looking, scared every time to be denied.

It was a bit heartbreaking that in the beginning Newt could ask anything of him and Credence would obey. He was that anxiously desperate. But with time they were slowly weaning him, teaching him to have his own thoughts and opinions.

Three times a week Credence worked with a mind healer and the older woman often sent notes home with Credence for Newt and Percival, suggestions on how to help. As a result, they ate three regular meals each day and did their best to build a stable routine for Credence. On Sundays they read the wizarding newspaper and had lengthy discussions on the articles, debating their opinions and their thoughts on the papers themselves and their point of view. It allowed Credence to not only participate, but also ask questions about basic wizarding world aspects. Parts that his education had missed, wondering what a Floo network was and what the DMLE stood for.

There was such a wide-eyed innocent about Credence, the young man slowly coming out of his terrified shell and in wonder of everything. From the expanding rooms to the kitchen that cooked on its own. He was utterly adorable and brought out that protective instinct in Newt that few humans ever did.  

 

“What do you need darling?” He coaxed with a smile. Credence was in the doorway, hesitating and blushing furiously.

Percival glanced up from his book, taking in the way Credence was ducking down and hiding a touch. He gestured at the youth and Credence gave a startled gasp as magic curled around him and gently tugged him into the room. Newt grinned and opened his arms, ready for the young man to be pushed over and fall into his arms. They slumped back against the couch together and Newt chuckled as Percival winked at him and turned his attention back to his book.

“Hello my sweet boy,” Newt greeted and Credence was flushed a lovely red, looking so caught as Newt could feel the young man’s erection on his thigh. “What did you need from mummy?”

Credence ducked his head but after a moment he pressed a meek nuzzle to Newt’s chest, eyes flicking up in question.

“Are you hungry dear?” Credence nodded and Newt smiled, running a gentle hand through his long hair as he reached and undid his vest and then the buttons of his shirt.

Underneath he wore a sheer slip, pink and silky. Credence always went a bit wild for it, for Newt in any women’s clothing.

Surprisingly, so had Percival.

Newt glanced at him and the other man was focused on his book but the slightest of red around his ears gave him away.

“Now we must be gentle, last time mummy’s poor nipples were so sore, remember how you had to lick them to make them feel better.”

Credence made a soft sound, like it was no hardship.

Pulling the lace front of the slip open Newt sighed as it glided over his nipples, peeking them up. Credence mouth followed quickly, a warm sucking, wet lips smacking on his skin.

“Easy,” he breathed, eyes falling half-closed as he leaned back into the plush couch and just let Credence work. Petting his hair idly, Newt smiled over at Percival as Credence switched nipples and worked the other one full and wet. He sucked with such fever that Newt’s nipples were always puffy after, swollen up.

“Was Credence a good boy today?”

Newt hummed in affirmative, winking down at Credence, their little secret of Newt helping him between them.

“Enough for a reward?”

Newt shivered, biting his lip, his cock filling out rapidly.

“I think so, what do you think Credence darling?”

The young man seemed hesitant to give up the nipple in his mouth but he made himself stop, pulling away a bit.

“Yes, please papa,” he whispered, voice too low and rumbling in the quiet room. He was already so much like his father, Percival truly taking the boy underhand and teaching him.

Percival tapped his wand once, the spell falling off his lips easily, he was utterly wonderful with complicated spells, making the words bend to his will. A truly gifted wizard, his voice always pulling a thrill up Newt’s spine.

He felt the tingle of magic up his body, the focus on his chest and then Newt let out a soft gasp as his nipples felt heavy. Credence was on one immediately, lips closing and tongue rubbing the tip as he suckled.

The warm milk came forth and Credence swallowed noisily.

They were laid out on the couch, Newt on his back with Credence over him, crawled between his spread thighs. Now the young man was shoving, hips pressing to Newt’s thigh hungrily, rubbing his erection as he drank.

“Goodness, you were hungry weren’t you darling,” Newt breathed, running a hand through Credence hair as he suckled eagerly.

Percival watched them both, head tipped so he could look at Newt as he hugged their boy close. The commanding man watched them for a bit, Newt being shoved up a touch from the force of Credence motions, the poor thing losing himself in his lust.  

“Credence,” Percival said once and the boy shivered but pulled back, tongue flicking over Newt’s nipple one last time, milk swallowed as he lifted his head and looked towards Percival obediently, so well trained.

“Don’t be selfish, mind your mum as well,” he directed and Credence nodded his head.

“Sorry mum,” he breathed to Newt’s skin, pressing an adoring kiss to Newt’s chest as he quickly undid Newt’s shirt and trailed his mouth down, licking and kissing as Newt hummed contentedly.

Credence undid his trousers and rubbed his cheek on the slippery material of the slip, mouthing over Newt’s cock through it. His spit seeped into it and made the material stick to Newt’s erection. He wore nothing under the trousers and now whined as Credence pulled them off. He licked at Newt’s cock intently but Newt’s fingers tangled in his hair and pushed him downward more.

“Mummy needs to be cleaned up, papa was rough when he got home,” he breathed and arched his back when Credence complied, licking over his used hole. Percival’s come was seeping in gobs and their boy lapped it up eagerly. Credence was a bit of a come slut in that sense, always wanting semen on his tongue.

“Nice and deep baby, use your fingers too, papa put so much in your mummy,” Newt bit his lip and looked over at Percival watching him watch them. Newt felt shy and exposed but in the best way. After so many years he never minded Percival observing him, if anything he craved it, wanted it. Percival made him feel like so much more, someone desirable.

Credence’s tongue and fingers worked Newt over, getting him to rock and moan, fingers tangled in Credence’s long hair.

“Oh, dearest, you’re going to make me spill,” he warned.

“Credence,” Percival called and the young man pulled away with one last wet kiss, licking his lips and cleaning his fingers as he sat up. His own cock was straining against his trousers and Newt huffed.

“You mustn’t forget yourself,” Newt chided lightly, hooking a finger into Credence’s waistband and undoing the button, watching the head of his cock peek out. Pulling him in, Newt tugged until Credence moved, coming so he was sitting between Newt’s spread thighs, cock laying over Newt’s own.

Newt lifted his slip, rubbing the silky material over both their erections and poor Credence shivered. “Mum,” he begged and Newt smirked up at him. He looked over to Percival for direction, watching the handsome man smirk at them both indulgently.

“Fuck your mum then boy.”

Credence nodded, biting his lip, a gesture he learned from Newt. He pulled his hips back enough to line up and he rubbed the head of his cock against Newt’s hole, sticky come making him slick.

“Tease a bit, make mum beg for misbehaving.”

Credence sucked in a shaky breath but obeyed, pushing the head against Newt’s hole but not pushing in, pressing a touch and then easing back, rubbing along his rim, light touches but not penetration.

“I was so good, I wasn’t bad,” Newt protested amidst a moan. Credence’s hands pinned him to the couch when he tried to yank him in. He held Newt down by the wrists and ran the length of his cock over his hole, wet sloppy kisses with no relief. They were both desperate for it but Credence would never disobey his papa.  

“Sorry mum,” he breathed and Newt squeezed his hand in understanding.

He tugged Credence down, arranging them so his cock was still pressed to Newt’s arse but so he could latch onto a nipple and drink. The tension in the boy melted as he suckled.

Newt looked over at Percival with a plea but the other man was unmoved.

“What do you think you tasted like when I kissed you when I got home?”

Trembling Newt arched his back and moaned.

“Credence needed help,” he confessed and Percival chuckled, something dark and warm. It made Newt want the crop across his arse, punishment from Percival’s hands.

But poor Credence was scared of pain punishment so that play remained between them.

“I’m sorry darling,” Newt whined, feeling Credence’s cock push in, the tip just for a bit before he pulled out.

Percival raised a brow and Newt trembled.

“Sir. I’m sorry, sir, so sorry,” he babbled, wanting his collar on, wanting a harsh fucking like when Percival had come home. But Credence had needs.

“Please,” Newt gasped, looking over to Percival. He tried to make it clear what he wanted, to take care of Credence and put him to bed for the night, to take Percival to their own bedroom and have him satisfy himself on Newt.

“Spoiled,” Percival contemplated. “Very well, Credence.”

He slammed in, the entire length of him suddenly pushed deep. Newt jerked and Credence refused to let the nipple in his mouth go. His teeth clenched and pain shot from it, two sensations like lightning along Newt’s senses.

“Good boy, oh good boy Credence,” He gasped, arms winding around the young man’s shoulders as he shoved in, pumping quickly. “That’s it darling, take care of mummy, fuck me good.”

The couch groaned as the moved, Credence thrusting furiously, all the hunger of a young man so long denied.

“Merlin, you’ve gotten so good at this, Credence darling, you're getting to be just like your papa,” Newt praised when the boy hit the perfect spot and then slammed there again and again.

The chair shifted when Percival stood and Newt felt excitement tremble through him as the man walked up to them, watching as they moved together. Credence was still latched onto a nipple and Newt pressed a kiss to his hair, looking up at Percival as he trailed a hand down Credence's back, along the nobs of his spine. Since living with them and eating good meals regularly, he had filled out a bit but he would always remain on the smaller side, too many missed meals as a child.

As Percival’s calloused hands slid down, Credence fucked harder, panting as he slammed into Newt, hips losing their rhythm as he jabbed in and forced Newt into the couch, stealing his breath as he pinned him and sobbed.  

Newt held him as he came, shivering terribly. Percival’s hand was at Credence’s backside, fingers no doubt inside him. The boy shook, whimpering and pressing back timidly. He could fuck his mum now but once his papa began touching him he fell apart.

“My darling, so good for mummy, will you be good for papa as well?” Newt teased softly, watching Percival as he moved in behind Credence. Kneeling on the couch with them.

“Can you be a polite boy and ask?” Newt prodded gently.

“P-please,” the young man sobbed, quivering as Percival stroked his back, sure calming motions.

“Deep breath,” Newt whispered, looking up at Percival over Credence as the boy hid in his neck. Percival stared back at Newt, eyes dark and hungry as he pressed into their boy.

Credence moaned out, trying to push back too soon. Percival would have spanked Newt for such a thing but with Credence he merely took his waist, directing him. Such a good man, always knowing what was needed.

He rocked lazily at first, not rushing at Credence got used to the feeling. Once the boy was relaxed he began shoving harder, quick slaps. Sweat pooled on Credence’s back as he moved with Percival, pushing back, taking every lunge.

“Are you hard?” Percival asked, a hand down Credence’s side. The boy nodded quickly. “Back into your mum then.”

Percival paused, buried to the hilt as Newt helped Credence, arranging himself so the man could line up and press into his sloppy hole. Once he was in, Percival’s firm hands curled around Newt’s thighs, lifting them around Credence’s slim body.

Newt way laid out on his back, arse up as Credence faced him, shoving into him with Percival right behind him, fucking into the boy. Percival used Newt like he was a doll, yanking his thighs up as he slammed Newt up onto Credence’s cock.

Poor thing was a mess trapped between them, whimpering so sweetly as he rocked between the dual sensations.

Newt’s foot pressed to the side of Percival’s thigh and he ran his toes teasingly. Smirking when the hands on his thighs bit in, nails digging painfully.

“What do you like the best baby? Do you like fucking mummy or does papa feel amazing?”

Credence whined.

“Answer,” Percival grunted.

“P-Papa. Sorry mummy,” he sobbed and Newt chuckled, feeling the boy pulsing inside him, feeling Percival use their boy to fuck into Newt. The wet slap of slicked skin on skin echoing in the room, the couch they were on groaning under the rough motions.

“I understand, papa is mum’s favourite too, such a powerful man, so strict,” Newt teased, arching up and feeling himself begin to reach for his own release. That pleasant rise as the pleasure began to overtake everything. Credence’s fumbling hands closed on Newt’s cock and he gave a breathy whine, jerking into the feeling.

“Such a good boy, fuck mum like that, fuck me baby, while papa fucks you, fills you up so good,” Newt gripped the couch, feeling Percival’s nails give a hard dig, skin breaking a touch. Newt came immediately; well trained to come to the sting of pain that Percival gave him.

Credence tumbled apart with him, crying out as he slammed into Newt and whimpering as he came, Percival riding him through the entire thing. He pulled the boy up, Credence back to his chest, turning his head so he could kiss him.

Newt stared up, dazed and floating a bit as Percival kissed Credence lewdly, tongue sliding in his mouth. Then he pushed him back down, leading Credence to Newt’s nipple, which he immediately latched onto.

He sucked Newt dry and then Percival rearranged them, yanking Credence down the couch so he could eat Newt out. The entire time, Percival fucked the boy, firm sure strokes that left Credence a trembling mess. He mercilessly edged the eager boy, not letting him release as he shoved his face between Newt’s thighs and took a good pounding.  

When Percival finally came, Credence was finally allowed to come a third time, splattering his seed on Newt’s belly while being ruthlessly fucked. Credence gasped out, looking so dazed and adoring as Percival used his lithe body.

Percival pulled out last second and finished on Credence’s face, making the boy twist around and look up at him as he painted his skin dominantly.

Once they had caught their breath, Percival had Credence clean Newt’s slip up with his tongue, lapping up his own semen. as he worked, gobs of Percival’s seed dripped and Credence rubbed his face into the silk hungrily, lapping at it all. The silk slip was thoroughly ruined now. Credence chasing every lingering taste so eagerly, such a cum hungry thing Newt thought fondly.

 

Newt licked Credence sticky face at Percival’s command, cleaning the warm gobs lovingly and kissing Credence lazily, making out with him until every last bit was gone.

Utterly fucked out and looked sleepy-eyed, the boy was terribly endearing. Newt took him into the bathroom for a quick shower, Percival joining them halfway and letting Credence lean on him adoringly as Newt washed him up.

A spell could have dried him but Newt preferred using a towel and his hands. It seemed more affectionate to pat him down. The boy still craved every touch he could have and so Newt spoiled him with warm caresses and found pats. Credence whispered sleepy goodnights afterward and they put him in his own room, Newt kissing his hair before turning out the light and leaving. Credence sometimes came and slept with them but the mind healer had suggested more independence and Credence took to sleeping in his own room well enough. Only on the harsher nights did he come looking for them, dark dreams still haunting his eyes as he crawling into their bed like a frightened child. It happened less and less but once in awhile the room wards would wake Newt to someone slinking into their bed.

“No story,” Percival teased as they walked down the hall.

“Maybe tomorrow,” he replied easily and jumped when a hard slap landed on his arse.

“Haven’t forgotten you, I’ve told you time and again not to play with him during the day. Let Credence have time to explore himself,” he scolded and Newt huffed.

“I know, I just prefer to help him, he looks so wide-eyed and lost. He always comes to me hard and frustrated, looking for help.”

“He is a grown man Newt, don’t forget that. On the bed then, something more lasting is in order I think.”

Newt felt heat pool in his stomach.

“Another r-round? Surely you’re tired,” he managed to tease and Percival gave him another hard slap on the ass, making Newt shiver as he fumbled to get on the bed. Still wearing the soiled shift, he laid out on his belly and peered over his shoulder, watching Percival’s mouth curve into a smile.

“I’ve always time for you pet,” he disagreed lightly, so casual and calm, hand guiding up Newt’s thigh and catching the edge of the shift, tugging it up over his arse.

“Always.”

Newt trembled when the riding crop floated to Percival’s hand, the worn leather causing a knee-jerk reaction in him. Newt could feel his cock trying to come around again, attempting another go despite the busy evening already.

“How many do you think would be appropriate?” he inquired easily, lightly dragging the end of the crop up Newt’s spread thighs, a lover’s caress.

Newt pressed his face to the blanket, a touch humiliated with how much he liked this. Before Percival. Newt played this game more dangerously. He would let men degrade him, call him terrible things and hurt him during sex. Newt would come the hardest with the harshest of men, always left dazed and ashamed of this twisted sexual perversion he had. But those men were often terrible at all times, sneering at Newt and mocking him in the daylight. Men he would walk away from and swear never to return to. Eventual he would miss the rough sex though and mortified, he would go around looking for them.

But then Percival had come along and he was perfect. He took Newt and made him feel so loved, talking to him in the daytime as an equal and with respect. But come evening he picked up the role so well, he was such a good strict man, training Newt up, teaching him to be what he wanted, made Newt want it too. Punishments had never gone beyond the riding crop, Percival preferred it and had no interest in anything more.

They didn’t need anything more, Newt had never liked the men who went beyond a few hard smacks, one terrible soul breaking one of Newt’s ribs and another punching him outright. No, the riding crop was perfect.

The sudden harsh sting, like an ember across his backside made his whole body jerk. Newt clutched the blanket and sobbed. The ache hurt, truly hurt but there was a mix of arousal, of the fact Percival was doing this, that he was punishing Newt for misbehaving. Such a twisted game but Newt did so dearly love it.

“You’re wandering, I asked you a question.”

“I d-don’t know,” Newt replied hastily, feeling like a whore as he lifted his arse up in offering, wanting the next bite.

Percival delivered it and Newt muffled his cry in the blanket.

“Shall we go until you decide then? Wait until you’re a mess and then start counting?”

Too many and Newt would be ruined, he wouldn’t be able to focus tomorrow on his research or on teaching Credence.

“Te-Ten,” he gasped out and Percival offered him two hard strokes one after another, making Newt clench his teeth.

“Ten shall we? Alright, count them out.”

Newt sobbed with the next strike, his backside burning and the lash hitting over the others, making him tremble. “Five,” He breathed.

“Don’t be spoiled. That was certainly not the right number, Try again.”

“Percy,” Newt moaned but the man was so delightfully ruthless, running his hand over Newt’s arse and digging his fingers into the marks.

He hit Newt again.

“O-one,” He sobbed and Percival chuckled.

“Good pet.”

Newt counted them all out, each lash making him muffle his sobs, tears burning in his eyes. At six Percival made Newt spread his thighs so he could hit the sensitive skin along the inside.

Newt cried then, tears running down his face as he counted, his cock heavy and hard, rubbing on the blanket with each burning hit. The pain took everything to new heights; it took a pleasant feeling and made it so much more. Pain during sex pushed Newt right to the edge, to a place he could never find without it. The rest of the world felt so far away, all that mattered was the sting and Percival’s deep voice coaxing him as Newt took his punishment.

“You did well,” Percival told him when he was finished, light fingers tracing over the marks as Newt sucked in uneven breaths and sobbed. Percival pressed a kiss to his shoulder, looming over Newt as he crawled on the bed with him.

“Tomorrow perhaps you’ll think twice before you’re shoving your hand down Credence’s pants?”

Newt nodded his head, biting his lip as Percival pressed a soft kiss to his brow.

“Do you have anything important to do tomorrow?”

Newt felt his heart jump as he shook his head. “J-just the usual.”

“A firm lesson then,” Percival chuckled and he sat up, his thighs pinning Newt’s down to the bed, he slid back so he wasn’t sitting on Newt’s backside but rather had it right before him, spread out in offering.

Long elegant fingers trailed over his burning skin, running along the red marks. Two fingers dipped into Newt, still open and slick from earlier.

“Do you come when you play with him?”

Newt shook his head. “I’m not y-young, can’t go that m-many times,” he slurred a bit. He felt dizzy from the pain and sensation of Percival’s hands on his hole. He felt far too sensitive, everything felt like too much.  

“That boy is rambunctious, we’ll have to find someone to keep up with him if he decides to leave us.” Percival mused idly, three fingers dipping into Newt now.

Eventually, Credence might want to leave them. He would always be dear to them, but Newt understood that he might outgrow them. Credence needed his mummy now, needed a comforting hand to guide him and make him feel safe. But what he wanted, what he yearned for was a strict man, a rough master, like his papa. Eventually, he might want a relationship with a single partner and if so they would let him go. Newt didn’t like the idea of losing his boy, but when Credence was ready, he wouldn’t hold him back. Like with his creatures, when they were ready to go, he always let them.  

“Wandering again,” Percival mouthed at Newt’s ear, a warm sharp nip on the tip. Newt cried out, startling and loud in the room as he felt his body opened up, something terrible and wide pushing up into his arse suddenly.

“Oh Merlin,” he whimpered, pressing his face to the blanket as Percival kept pressing it, pushing whatever it was deeper until Newt was certain he would break.

“I can’t,” he begged but the man over him just chuckled, amused as he leaned back up and watched whatever he was pressing into Newt go the rest of the way. The very end of it sank quickly, going thin after that too wide stretch. A plug of some sort, it was cold and heavy, like metal.

“How does it feel?”

“Too much,” Newt replied, shivering, a stray tear trickling down his cheek. He looked back, not able to meet Percival’s gaze but looking at his sharp smile.

“Good,” the man slapped his arse, the ache of the lashing making Newt see red. “You’ll wear it until morning.”

Percival prepared for bed as he did each night and Newt stumbled to follow, the weight inside him making his thighs tremble and his poor backside burning terribly. The pretty pink shift was ruined and dried hard in spots, he pulled it off and abandoned it on the floor to hand wash tomorrow. Nude and on display for his lover he fumbled through preparing for bed, cleaning his teeth and face and gingerly making his way back to the bed, sinking under the cool covers and wincing as the sheet brushed his backside, the pain lighting up again.

Percival curled a hand around Newt, making him turn on his side so the man could cup his throbbing backside.

“Good night pet.”  

 

Newt didn’t sleep a wink.

 

Percival woke early and took his time playing with Newt, easing the plug halfway out before sinking it back into him. Over and over until Newt was crying again, begging.

“Will you be good?  Have you learned your lesson?”

“Y-yes,” he howled, glad the room was spelled to be sound proof as he cried and begged, swearing over and over until he was certain he would break apart.

Percival fucked him then, pulled the toy out and sank his own cock in, he fucked Newt hard, ravishing him, slamming in and growling, biting at his neck. Newt was laid on the edge of the bed on his back, offered out to Percival. The man between his thighs, rutting ruthlessly, taking Newt like he owned him.

It was glorious.

Newt sobbed as the other man bit at his chest, taking each nipple and biting down, slowing biting harder and harder until they throbbed. When his hand curled around Newt’s cock, squeezing just a touch too hard, Newt came with a sob. It was far too much, too intense, too many hours building up to it. His entire body ached and his muscles screamed as he held them still, lost in the red spike of pain and the rush of pleasure riding it. Everything so bright as Percival fucked and came inside him.

Newt felt like a doll, laid out on the bed panting for breath, dazed and utterly in love.

“Such a perfect pet,” Percival muttered, pressing kisses into Newt’s hair. “Can you get up darling?”

Newt’s legs wobbled like a newborn Hippogriff but he managed to make it with Percival helping him.

They showered, cleaning off lazily, Percival kissing him softly now, whispering praises until Newt was glowing with them. The man took everything from him, used pain and pleasure to drain Newt utterly and then refilled him with soft warm words, leaving him feeling a bit like he was floating.

Percival rubbed a healing salve over Newt’s backside, inspecting the red marks, already turning into bruises. Both of them were well versed in healing with their play but when Percival didn’t cast the spell Newt knew he would wear the marks for the day. The salve eased the red-hot burn but a sting remained, a reminder.

“Don’t let Credence see,” Percival prompted him, pressing a kiss to Newt’s hip.

The poor boy would be upset at the sight of the marks, unable to see Newt enjoyed them just yet. After surviving such a terrible childhood, neither Newt or Percival wanted to hurt the boy further. Pain play scared Credence so he never participated in it or even watched. His punishments were usually being made hard and forced to endure the lust, made to spend the day with toys buried inside him.

Percival pressed one last kiss to Newt’s backside before they went to get dressed for the day.

Credence didn’t seem to notice anything off about Newt during breakfast, but he did try his best not to fidget as his rump ached.

Thankfully Credence would leave in the daybreak with Percival. He would spend his morning with his other tutors and come home in the afternoon for studies with Newt. This meant Newt was free to find a plush pillow to sit on and to even push his chair away and stand as he worked.

Newt reviewed some of his notes and with the sting distracting him too much, he spent the rest of his day working with his creatures.

He fed the Hippogriff he had found and minded the pair of nundus, coaxing them both to take their medicine. He clipped the mooncalves hooves and generally puttered around until Credence was calling him.  

“I’ll be up in a bit,” Newt told him, peering out the doorway of his suitcase to smile at the boy leaning down. “I just need to finish with the mooncalves and then we can start our lessons, why don’t you get a snack?”

Credence really did need to eat more.

Newt returned to the herd and found them decidedly turned on him, grouping together and running away when he approached. There were only three left the clip but they seemed determined to avoid it, running into the herd and hiding as if they knew he wanted them.

Newt didn’t see any point in stressing the beasts when he could come down in a few hours and they would all have forgotten about it. Silly creatures, the others had taken to the upkeep without even really noticing, peering at Newt mildly as he worked.

“Alright you stubborn things,” he announced, putting the cutter aside for now and heading up to find Credence. Pickett hitched a ride on his shoulder but Newt didn’t mind, the more calmer creatures had the run of the apartment. That had taken a great deal of begging and pleading for Newt to win out of Percival so now he fully exploited the agreement. Those animals that could be in the apartment without damaging it were given free rein and the doors and windows were all carefully spelled to keep them in.

Honestly, it was mostly just the bowtruckles and Dougal who wandered, sometimes the niffler looking to steal everything. Barely anything noteworthy.

Credence wasn’t in the kitchen but Pickett was happy to be left off there, settling in the fruit bowl to inspect the fresh fruits. Newt did note that there was a plate of sandwiches made up that hadn’t been there before and he took one, working away at it as he wandered down the hall seeking the other man.

With the food in his mouth, Newt didn’t call out when he nudged Credence’s bedroom door open. It wasn’t closed so he didn’t knock, didn’t think really.

The poor boy jerked something terribly, face burning red as he stuttered and stumbled, very much caught.

Newt blinked and stared, watching Credence struggled to strip off the pink shift quickly, hands shaking so badly. His eyes blinked rapidly as tears threatened to fall, his voice a loop of apologies. There was an edge to his tone that told Newt Credence wasn’t apologizing to him, he was apologizing to Mary Lou, caught in some terrible memory.

Newt’s reaction would carry a great deal of weight at that moment and he was keenly aware of it.

Biting his sandwich causally Newt walked in and stopped Credence from fussing. He made the boy straighten his shoulders and stand up so he could adjust the strap of the women’s lingerie. Peering to make sure it was straight, Newt cast a quick spell to clean it, the dried soiled parts disappearing as the shift became silky and clean once more.

“My, you look so lovely darling,” he commented and meant it, Credence looked beautiful. “You're already at the age, are you? Trying on mummy’s things?”

“I’m sorry,” Credence whispered but the broken edge was gone, the man back in the present now. He seemed to very slowly relax as Newt stood there at ease, eating casually.

“Nonsense, all girls do it,” Newt cocked his head to the side, peering at Credence. “Would you like that? Play at being a girl like mummy?”

It was hard sometimes, not to stutter and fall apart. Newt wasn’t a particular put together individual when it came to social interaction. He made missteps and usually he annoyed people, frequently he was going on about his creatures too much and being boring. People made him uneasy, the more they were crowding him the more he felt his skin crawl. He was often fine, used to it, but once he was in the spotlight he could feel anxiety creep up and threaten to devour him.

Percival was wonderful at chasing it away; a steady hand on Newt’s back to ground him. Credence was also an anchor for Newt, the boy looking to him, needing Newt to stay together. It was similar to his creatures, Newt often found his courage when they needed him and Credence awoke the same protective urges in him.

He made Newt stronger.

So Newt pushed away any worry and cupped Credence’s face tipping his head up to look at Newt, meeting his gaze with open acceptance.

“You can tell me,” he offered and Credence seemed to break, nodding his head as a tear tracked down his face, quickly wiped away by Newt.

“I…Modesty and I used to play, little things, just a game, dress up. I always liked it… I liked it too much. And when M-Mary Lou found out. She was so angry.”

Newt gave a little tug and Credence came, curling up in his arms, pressing his face to Newt’s neck as he trembled.

“There, there, sweetheart. That’s all over now. You’re safe now and if you want to wear women’s things you are very much free too. You can do whatever you want,” Newt promised him.

“Within the standards of the law,” Credence added, the words so clearly Percival that Newt grinned. The young man returned the smile weakly.

“Of course, within the law. Percival has been teaching you about wizarding laws hasn’t he?”

“Every Tuesday and Thursday morning.”

Newt hummed and pressed a kiss to Credence’s brow, running his hand through his hair. It was loose now and notably long, just passed his shoulders. Credence had been hesitant about cutting it so they left it be. Now Newt had an inkling why.

“Is it too much? You learn so much every week. You’re not overwhelmed are you? Are you happy Credence?”

The young man started a bit, blinking and nodding quickly. “V-very much, I’m happy. I dreamed about this as a boy, about leaving that horrid p-place and learning about magic, about being a witch.”

Newt took the confession carefully, his mind noting Credence’s use of witch rather than wizard. He’d have to talk with Percival about this, perhaps check with the mind healer if this had come up in their sessions and how they should react to it beyond encouragement.

“Well, you can be anything you want to, with the right magic,” Newt cheered.

“However, I’m afraid I’ll be in terrible trouble if I help you with your ‘alone time’.”

Credence flushed red then.

“P-Percival,” he always stumbled over the man’s name. “He mentioned trying to tease you.”

“Did he,” Newt huffed and shook his head. “Such a wicked man, knowing I wouldn’t be able to resist. I never can with my special boy, my pretty girl,” Newt teased and Credence was flushed so fetchingly red.

“I suppose if you touch yourself and I simply guide you that wouldn’t count would it? Perhaps we could see if you’ll fit some stockings? I have a few I think.”

Newt could see the young man getting hard, his cock pressing up against the shift obscenely.

“Would you like that darling?”

“Very much mama,” Credence breathed.

“Good, but first,” Newt finished his sandwich. “Let's go eat something. We’ll see how long you can stand it shall we?” His tone was light and teasing, Credence looking so darling as Newt led him by the hand to the kitchen.

 

Percival came home with a soft blue box tied with a ribbon so Newt knew he received the note.

“Credence told on you,” Newt greeted and Percival raised a brow, a picture of innocence.

Shaking his head, Newt turned back to the kitchen, the meal was ready now and the table setting itself. He had never cared for such formalities before but Percival had taught him too. Dinner when he came home was one of the rules, one of their games that served a deeper purpose. It pulled Newt from his suitcase and reminded him there was a world outside, that he needed to eat consistently.

It built a routine that was strangely calming, the steady beat of coming to the kitchen at the same time and setting the table. At first the meals would arrive ready, a chef hired to feed them. But Newt found it a bit silly and with Queenie as his guide he turned his basic knowledge into something a bit more decent. Dougal liked to help as well, handing Newt ingredients as he needed them. The other creatures helping or watching. Percival never seemed to mind his meals. Even when Newt knew they were off, too much salt or not enough flour.

Now, he thought he did well and he was teaching Credence already, it was a good skill to have, to be able to feed oneself. Percival would cook on the weekend as well, having a skill with traditional Italian dishes from his own family. Newt reflected that Credence had taken to it right away with both of them as guides, anything he perceived as a feminine duty, the boy was rather keen on when Newt thought on it. It all helped Credence as well, to have a routine and a steady meal time.

“We will have to have an in-depth talk about this,” he mused and Percival understood immediately.

“Of course, for now though, let him explore as he pleases. Where is he?”

“Feeding the mooncalves, they’ve united against me in revolution I fear.” Silly beasts, watching him wearily just to defy his expectations. But that was magical beasts, always surprising you.

Percival snorted and pressed a kiss to Newt’s neck, reaching to cup his backside and press. He hissed before he could help it, arching into the ache.

“Tell me, did you behave?”

“Perfectly, I assure you,” Newt replied and the other man clearly doubted him. Smiling to himself Newt focused on the finishing touches of the meal.

Dinner went smoothly, soft chatter about their days, Credence pleased to have done well on an exam he was given by his tutor and Percival in high spirits after his Aurors closed twelve cases that day. Newt watched his men, feeling his heart warm and full. A few bowtruckles were out and about and a few other creatures but nothing was making a ruckus and Newt relaxed into the warm atmosphere. His heart full and happy.   

“I have a gift,” Percival announced after dinner, waving a hand so the plates went back into the kitchen and the table was cleared. Credence watched them go, always a touch entranced by everyday magic still.

He blinked when the blue box was nudged towards him rather than Newt.

“We thought you’d like it,” Newt added and Credence’s face flushed an adorable red, realizing what was likely in the box. “You can open it here or in your room if you like?”

“It’s a gift,” Percival reminded the young man. “Yours to do with however you see fit. But I would like to see it on you, if that’s ok.”

Credence was very much embarrassed but also captivated by the box. Shifting nervously he nodded his head and then stood up suddenly, taking the box and whispering a rushed ‘thank you’ before he disappeared down the hall.    

Newt watched him go and shared a smile with Percival.

“I think we may need to entertain ourselves tonight,” Percival considered and Newt fought another smile.

“He is at that age,” he replied and sat up from his chair. “I’m going to make sure everyone is fed and settled for the evening.”

“Don’t take too long,” Percival directed, a hint of command as he swatted Newt’s backside as he walked by and made the pain throb.

Pickett and a few other bowtruckles were currently raiding the fruit bowl in the kitchen and a pair of young daring occamy had taken up residence under the couch in the formal sitting room. Dougal was sleeping on the couch in Newt’s study and the rest of the creatures were in the suitcase, bedding down for the night. Newt administered any medicines needed, checked a gash on the hippogriff, and wagged a finger at the defiant mooncalves.

“Tomorrow,” he warned them before heading back up to the apartment.

When he went into the private sitting room Percival was on the couch, sipping his fancy liquor and surprisingly Credence was there with him. He had on a white shirt that was unbuttoned and under it was a baby blue shift made of cotton. It was very sweet rather than sexy, almost pure on the young man who sat with his head down and hands in his lap clenched nervously.

“I was just telling Credence he looked very lovely,” Percival greeted Newt.

“Heavens, such a lovely thing indeed,” Newt agreed, coming around the couch to kneel before Credence and offer him an encouraging smile.

“Your hair looks adorable as well, we’ll need to get you a proper brush so you can wear it down more.”

Credence was not obviously a man with his hair down around his fae face, chin tipped meekly. He could pass as a woman with the right makeup and clothing. There were potions as well, if he truly wished to be a woman, magic could grant that for him.

“Would you like to play at being a good girl for mummy?” Newt asked and Credence was nodding, looking so sweet.

“A naughty girl it seems,” he teased, pressing his face to Credence’s thigh and pushing the shift tight so his erection pressed against the fabric. “Stop hiding now, move your hands and show mummy what your hiding.”

“My, my,” Percival chuckled, sitting beside Credence and leaning beside him, arm around the back of the couch resting along Credence’s shoulders. “Would you tell us what you did when you opened your gift?”

“I…I tried it on.”

“Right away?” Newt prodded, gently sliding his hands up Credence’s calves, over his knees and along his thighs, fingers under the shift.

“N-no. I s-smelled it first,” he looked mortified to admit it so Newt pressed his nose to the shift, scenting the faint fragrance of lavender. “It does smell lovely, do you like it? Shall we find you some soap with this scent?”

Credence looked so overwhelmed, biting his lip and staring at his lap.

“You’re allowed to want things,” Percival pointed out and that prompted Credence to nod his head.

“I’d like that mum,” he breathed, his erection straining against the material of the shift.

“We could make some even, I learned ages ago in India I believe, how to do it. We could have a girls day.”

Newt leaned up, mouth inches from Credence’s own. “Will you kiss mummy?”

The boy broke, leaning in and pressing his mouth to Newt’s, kissing hungrily as his hands moved to rest on Newt’s shoulders.

“Would you like papa to fuck you, darling?” Newt whispered against his mouth and Credence was nodding his head so quickly he bumped their foreheads.

Newt sat back, looking at Percival.

It was best to play lightly with this new aspect and more importantly, they should look after Credence first and foremost.

Newt also hadn’t healed his backside, the marks still there and very much sore.

Without hesitation Percival took Credence by the hips and lifted him up, dragging him into his lap. “Come here then darling,” he teased softly, voice so warm and deep, Newt could feel himself getting hard.

With his back pressed to Percival’s chest and legs spread open on either side of the older man’s own, Credence was in a perfect position. Newt crawled between their thighs and pressed a kiss to the tip of Credence’s cock through the shift, gently bunching it and lifting it to reveal his bare skin.

“Your mum will get you ready,” Percival breathed the command and Credence whined, trembling a bit.

Newt didn’t hesitate, taking the head of the young man’s cock in his mouth as his hands slid up his bare thighs, one pressing below to find Credence hole. The boy was slicked already but Newt had known that.  

“When did you finger yourself last dear? Your still wet and a bit loose,” he slid a single finger and it went smoothly.

“Today, when I, when I had my alone time,” Credence admitted. Percival rumbled behind him, pressing a kiss to the young man’s neck.

“Tell me about it, did you have fun?” Percival worked him so well, sucking his skin and trailing his tongue along the long line of Credence throat, moving his hair aside.

“Y-yes,” Credence answered, his voice breaking a touch as Newt licked at his cock and added a second finger.

“Did your mum as well?”

Credence nodded before thinking and Percival smirked, eyes darting down to Newt.

“Did your wicked mum break the rules and help you again?”

Newt worked Credence’s cock, perfectly at ease.

“N-No!” The boy cried, hips rolling into Newt’s mouth and fingers. “Mum only talked, he didn’t t-touch me.”

“Not at all?”

“Only to help a bit, to roll up the stockings,” Credence sighed, looking so needy, trembling so pretty.

“Did you wear stockings today baby? With mum’s pink shift?”

Credence nodded his head.

“Did you touch yourself in them?”

The boy flushed but nodded.

“And mum just watched?”

“Only watched,” Credence agreed, four fingers in his arse and his cock throbbing on Newt’s tongue.

“But he still did technically help,” Percival noted and Credence chewed his lip, warring between agreeing with his papa and defending his mum.

“Just a bit,” he finally admitted, sealing Newt’s fate, another punishment. He couldn’t find it in him to mind.

“Just a bit,” Percival repeated, smirking down at Newt with dark eyes. Newt pulled off Credence’s cock and didn’t bother to deny it.

“Shall you sit in papa’s lap properly?” He asked instead and Credence nodded.

Percival used magic to open his trousers and pull himself out, his cock thick and full. Newt’s mouth watered and he wanted it down his throat but he held back. Pressing kisses to Credence’s trembling thighs instead.

“Come on now dearest, sit on papa’s lap then,” he teased, watching Percival line himself up and slowly press into Credence, the poor thing trembling.

“I don’t think he’ll last very long, poor girl needs it so badly,” Newt noted.

“Did you touch yourself when you tried on your gift?” Percival asked and Credence nodded.

“Did you fuck your hand like you were told?”

“Y-yes.”

“Was that all?” Percival questioned the young man as he eased him down on his cock, slowly burying inch after inch up inside the tight hole.

“I... I touched myself, there, rubbed just a bit. I c-came before I could push a finger in.”

“You do love shoving things up your little cunt don’t you?” Newt teased and Credence jerked, gasping out. Newt sat up and pressed a kiss to Credence’s red mouth, his lips bitten red and puffy.

“That’s what it is, isn’t it? A hungry little cunt? Eager for papa to fuck?”

Credence let out a tiny sob, shoulders hitching and trembling furiously. But he nodded his head so quickly, clearly taken with the term.

Percival began moving him, bouncing the young man lightly. Credence was already such a mess, right on the edge so quickly.

Percival’s strong hand cupped Credence’s chin and twisted his head to the side so he could kiss him, tongue pressing into his mouth in a rough claim. Credence looked starry, whimpering as he was pumped, the thrusts beginning to get a bit rough.

When Percival let his mouth go Newt twisted the boy’s head back and kissed him again, slowly and loving, tongue teasing gently.

“Tell me your cunt loves papa’s cock,” Newt requested and Credence was clearly affected by it, red-faced and sobbing, cock full and red, white drops hanging from the tip.

“I…My, my C-cunt…l-loves papa’s co-cock,” Credence confessed and Percival rewarded him with a series of hard jabs, slamming Credence down and making him cry out, body twisting, riding back desperately.

“Look at my girl, acting so needy, desperate for a fucking, do you need a good fucking?” Newt mused lightly, watching the young man take it hard.  

Credence could never last long with Newt talking filthy to him. The boy dropped his head on Percival’s shoulder and Newt could tell he was almost finished. Percival sensed it too, shoving up into the young man harsher, pumping him with sure firm rams that made Credence bounce, his hair dancing so prettily.

Newt reached out along Credence’s chest and rubbed his thumb over his nipples, feeling them perked and hard.

“Maybe next time we should fill you with the milk?” Newt mused and Credence lost it. Voice going high as he moaned like a whore, hips jerking frantically. Newt admired him as he came, white thick ropes of come into Newt’s waiting hand, splattering on his wrist and forearm as Percival fucked him through it, making his cock jump all over.

They look amazing, sweat slicked and lost in lust, barely aware of anything beyond the pleasure. Newt knew the feeling well and he smiled as Credence lost himself.

“Good girl, such a sweet little thing,” Percival hissed and Newt reached under them, pressing his fingers to Percival’s balls, cupping them and squeezing.

“Are you going to come in her? Fuck her until she can’t walk right and then fill our darling girl with come? I think she’d like that, a soaked cunt that mummy will lick clean for her.”

Credence sobbed and Percival grunted as he came, skin slapping wet and lewd as he pumped his seed into Credence, filling him up. He looked down at Newt as he did so, staring right at him and letting Newt know he was going to be cleaning up every drop, Newt’s cock throbbed in his trousers, the ache of his behind and that dark intent look making him want to whine and rut like an animal.

Newt smiled at them both, feeling so desperate for it and delighted by them. Watching his partner treat their little darling so good, fucking him so hard, teaching Credence to love it.  

It would be a shame when Credence went off to find himself his own lover, but Newt would let him, would encourage him when he was ready.

But until then, he intended to fully enjoy the young man.

“Spread your legs for mummy darling, I need to clean the mess papa left in you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Awww yisss. 
> 
> I've had this fic sitting for a year now, I wanted to add a third part from Percival's view but I've never done it. I'm hoping if I throw the first two parts into the Internets I'll be more focused on finishing it. I just could never decide if Credence stayed with them or left, thoughts?
> 
> Still working on Waheela fic, so close, and a few others! 
> 
> New movie so sooooooooooooon.


End file.
